Why Teenagers Shouldn't Be Kage
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: While waiting in the desert for his lover and ally, he gets a pleasent and unnerving surprise..NaurGaa, yes it is Yaoi and a bit out there when you think about it


-1_**Why Teenagers Shouldn't Be Kages: **__Something I wrote at the request of a fan of my writing, I think she claimed that she read another fic with this pairing and wondered what I could do with it at my disposal. This wound up being the result, it might seem a bit offensive to some and what not but this wasn't all my idea. I hope that you guys enjoy it??_

The sand billowed in the wind, rolling around the tall standing body of the 17 year old Rokudaime of the Leaf Village. He looked around for his lover of sorts , wondering if he was going to be stood up once more by the Kazekage. Gusts of wind go through his blond hair and grains of sand, just happening to go straight into his goregous azure (I love that word to describe Naruto's eyes...cerulean is just so ugh.) eyes.

"God Damn it," he screamed out loudly, bringing a hand up to his eye rubbing and rubbing at the troublesome and intruding grain of sand to just get it out. His efforts were all for naught, as soft tears formed in his eyes and a sharpening came from all the rubbing. Naruto simply fell to his knees, submitting to the pain that the little grain of sand caused. Although, in the distance where the blond could not see, stood Gaara, his hand going in slow seductive motions controlling the sand. Playful deviousness in his pale green eyes and a wide turned on grin on his sexy face. "Gaara, Where are you?? Make it stop," the sound of Naruto's pleading hit his ears and he his slightly at the sound of it.

He emerged from his hiding spot from Naruto, the chuckle that he always carried with him, but now in a new non-blood lusty way...nay it was just plain lusty. He lowered his hand, although still having the sand within his seductive control, as he approached Uzumaki. "Aww, now now Naruto. There is no need to cry and plead so desperately all for me," he said rather amused. There was something in his voice though, those words in Naruto's head and ears sound teasingly, surprisingly teasingly!!

As Gaara slinked closer and closer to him, Naruto could only blink as he was frozen in his place. He merely watched as the red head lifted his hand once more causing the sand to lift and go straight to his bright orange jacket, unzipping slowly exposing his bare chest. _Was he expecting this when he came to Suna or is this a new thing for him to be doing,_ Gaara questioned at the sight in the back of his mind. Although he shook the silent musing out of his mind, when a nice sight caught his attention. Naruto began to squirm at the feel of the hot, hot sand against his hot, hot skin of his bare and muscular tan chest. Such motions on the blonde's part made a soft hiss and bite of his lip indicating just how much more aroused Gaara was.

His pale green eyes, grow more clouded as each second ticked so very slowly, although through those eyes one could tell that he was still very focused on the task at hand. What came over the Kazekage, could only be described as pure unadulterated (groans lastly I love big words and Violet you better be a puddle of well Violet) lust. Just a need to have the perfect yet foolish and even better yet very sharp-witted 17 year old before him. He guided the sand to the hem of his lovers pants, pulling them to reveal the beautiful erection that the blonde possessed at the moment.

Naruto gasped and panted out loudly in so much want and need for the red head in front of him, he just needed to be taken and it was what he just desired in the middle of the hot desert. He loved how the hot sand caressed over his hot skin, sending such nice and pleasured shivers down his spine. Sweat forming on his body, mingling with Gaara's sand, but not ruining its consistency. "Mmmm...Gaara, god Gaara...I love you so much don't stop," he pleaded just as hotly as his skin and inside body felt, at the ministration performed by the sand and Gaara.

Gaara continued and continued with his sandy ministration up and down and around Naruto's steaming body. He watched as his blond writhed and shivered at the just the touch of his sand, in the back of his mind he knew that he was his and only his. Gaara felt his own desire and need grow and grow within him, but he knew in the back of his mind there was no time for this. There were more important matters at hand.

The sand touched and caressed at Naruto's hot and hard member for a moment, just a moment and that was all. In the next moment, the sand was gone from the blonde's hot, wet steaming body, leaving the blond breathing heavily. Gaara grinned at the quizzical look in the Rokudaime's eyes and then shook his head. "Time to get dressed Naru-chan...we have some important things to discuss," he said seriously turning back towards Suna, only a lick of his lips being an indication of what happened in the sand.

Quickly pulling up his pants, he couldn't help but gaze at that cursed and poking erection tenting his orange cargos. "Why did you have to stop then?? Now I have to be stuck in a meeting...ssss...fantasying that you would just take me...right then and there...in front of those blow hards of fellow Kages!!!" Groaning as he rose from the sand zipping up his jacket and following after Gaara all the while rubbing at his cock. "This is why Teenagers shouldn't be Kage!"


End file.
